


opened even more brightly inside of me

by lavenderlotion



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, Lee Unwin Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I... I have a question,” Eggsy asked, in a tone of voice more hesitant than Lee’d heard in years.“Yeah? Wassit? It can’t be nothing too bad!” Lee asked, frowning at the way Gary was staring at his knees. When Gary said nothing for another few minutes, Lee eventually asked, “C’mon, Eggs, what is it?”
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Lee Unwin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	opened even more brightly inside of me

**Author's Note:**

> my sinning fingers have sinned

A game of footy was playing on the telly, but Lee was only half watching it. Gary was signing in the kitchen as he cleaned up the dinner they’d cooked, and Lee could just make out his swaying hips from where he was sitting. He tried not to stare, seriously, but  _ damn,  _ his boy could move. 

Lee averted his eyes the second the tape shut off. He didn’t watch Gary come into the room, and he didn’t watch him lean against the archway that split the rooms. Just ‘cause he wasn’t  _ staring  _ didn’t mean he wasn’t watching at all, and he still snuck glances outta the corner of his eye. 

“Daddy?” Gary’s voice, saying  _ that,  _ stole Lee’s attention immediately. It has been years since his son grew out of the more juvenile honorific, and he knew if Gary was using it now something was wrong. 

He let himself look up, a frown pulling at his face as he watched Gary stare down at his feet. He patted the couch next to him, tossing his arm across the cushion when Gary started shuffling his way. “Gary?” he asked, his concern colouring his voice. “What’s wrong?”

“Da~ad,” Gary whined, pouting adorably at him as he flipped back on the couch. “I’ve told ya to call me Eggsy.”

“But Gary’s a handsome name, innit? What you got against it?” Lee asked, a grin on his face and a tease in his voice as he watched Gary’s face turn pink while he ducked his head. 

Then, his boy squared his shoulders and looked at him with a pout that was straight sin. “C’mon, it’s  _ lame,”  _ Gary told him seriously, petulant as all get out. 

“Oh, it’s lame now, innit?” Lee raised a brow at him, holding in a snicker when Gary did his best to imitate a bobblehead. 

“Uh-huh.”

“Well then, I guess you think your old man’s lame as well, seein’ as I’m the bloke that gave it to ya,” Lee said, laughing when Gary stomped his foot and then dove on the couch beside him. 

“No way!” Gary protested, wiggling around until he was properly situated on the couch. 

Lee grinned widely, tucking Gary into his side and not letting himself think about  _ just  _ how warm his boy was pressed up against him. They’d always been real tactile—almost had to be, with Lee raising him alone after he came back from the war with a head loaded with issues and missing half a leg, which turned out to be too much and not enough for his wife who’d up and left the two of them alone after a couple of months. Raising a kid alone sure as shit hadn’t been his life plan, but they’d managed. 

It was just the two of them and they were  _ close _ ‘cause of it. Too close, probably, seeing as Gary was getting closer and closer to twenty and still snuggled up to his dad’s side like it wasn’t out of the ordinary. For them, it was just another Sunday afternoon, ‘specially with how physical contact had always helped Lee outta an episode. They were few and far between now, but once upon a time, nothing had been able to pull Lee outta his frequent panic attacks like a little Gary climbing into his lap and snuggling up close. 

It was just second nature to pull his boy close, tuck his nose against his scalp and brush his lips against Gary’s forehead. Second nature for Gary to draw his long-ass legs up and drape them over Lee’s thigh. Sure, it may not’ve been normal for most, but it was normal for  _ them...  _ and it was damn comfortable. 

It was silent for a while, the game playing on. Lee couldn’t have told a soul what the hell was going on, not with the way he was barely even watching the screen. Silence never lasted long with Gary, though, not that Lee ever minded. 

Eventually, Gary stuttered out, “I... I have a question,” in a tone of voice more hesitant than Lee’d heard in years. 

“Yeah? Wassit? It can’t be nothing too bad!” Lee asked, frowning at the way Gary was staring at his knees. When Gary said nothing for another few minutes, Lee eventually asked, “C’mon, Eggs, what is it?”

Gary’s face went real red when he asked, “Well... do you ‘member the other night? W-When you were sayin’ goodnight, yeah?”

An even wider grin split across his face as Lee pushed down the disappointment he  _ wasn’t  _ feeling and focused on the pretty blush flushing his son’s face. “Yeah? ‘Bout the boy you fancy?”

Gary ducked his head in a nod, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth to suck it nice and red. Fucking hell. Lee had no idea who this kid was—probably some bloke from Gary's college—but he was a lucky one. 

“You said to just do it, yeah?” Gary asked, which  _ was  _ what he’d said when Gary’d admitted to having a crush on a kid and not knowing what to do about it. 

Lee’d been as comforting as he could, ignoring his own jealousy as Gary talked out his feelings. His advice  _ had _ been to just ask the kid out, take whatever answer he got, and be damn proud of himself for having the courage to do it. 

Gary hadn’t said anything about it since, so maybe he finally asked the kid out. 

“I did,” Lee agreed, giving him a squeeze and petting the back of his head. 

Gary turned to look at him, his face flushed so dark it looked almost painful... and pretty as sin. 

“D-Daddy... will you go on a date with me?” Gary stuttered out, and Lee’s whole world fell apart around him. 

What the fuck?

What. The. Fuck?

What. 

The. 

Fuck? 

“I...”

And then, because nothing made sense, Gary scrambled into his lap. 

“Daddy, don’t you don’t dare so no ‘less you  _ wanna  _ say no,” Gary demanded fiercely, a fire burning in his eyes even as his hands fluttered around Lee’s shoulders like he wasn’t sure where to put them. “I want this. I want  _ you  _ and I... I don’t wanna hide that no more.” 

It was suddenly  _ real  _ hard to think with a lap full of beautiful boy.  _ ‘Specially  _ when that beautiful boy was his son. Who’d just asked him out. Lee wracked his brain as he tried to make sense of... literally anything that was happening even as his hands, almost on their own, settled on Gary’s hips to hold him close. He replayed Gary’s words as he stared at him dumbly, wondering when the hell he was going to wake up. 

It  _ had _ to be a dream. Fuck, nothing else made any goddamn sense. There was no way Gary was actually asking him out. Even less of a chance that he was sitting in his lap. But... Lee flexed his fingers and tightened his hold on Gary’s  _ very  _ firm hips—the kid loved gymnastics, and just ‘cause Lee hadn’t been able to send him to the Olympics didn’t mean he ever dropped the sport—and he tried to convince himself he was making this all up. 

It  _ couldn’t _ be real.

Right? 

Only, just as Lee was about to ask dream Gary what the hell was going on, absolutely  _ not  _ dream Gary ground down on his lap and pulled a noise straight outta his balls outta his throat. 

Gary giggled, the little fucking  _ minx,  _ and pushed Lee’s jaw closed from where it’d fallen open without him even noticing. 

“Is that a yes, Daddy?” Gary asked, his smile pink and teasing and his eyes sparkling—God, he was fucking  _ gorgeous—, _ and Gary rolled his hips a little more and said, “C,’mon, I know you want me. I’m not dumb, and I’m tired of waiting for you to do something about it!”

And then, ‘cause he was old but he wasn’t  _ dead,  _ he used his good leg to shove himself up and roll Gary over and onto the couch, keeping his son’s thighs wrapped real tight around his waist as he hovered above him and looked down into a pair of eyes he’d been in love with for far too long, and laughed when Gary squeaked out a startled moan. 

“You shouldn’t tease something you can’t finish, baby,” Lee rumbled at him, leaning in to drag his nose across the sharp jut of Gary’s jaw. 

“Oh Daddy, I can  _ definitely  _ finish this,” Gary told him, nodding his head quickly, rolling his hips and moaning again. “Fuck, I can finish this, like, right now!”

It was impossible not to get his boy’s meaning when his erection was digging into his stomach, but the line was so bad that Lee couldn’t do nothing but bury his face in Gary’s throat and bark out a startled laugh. 

Once he started he couldn’t stop, and Lee laughed out all the years of hidden anguish, all the guilt and shame and everything he’d always buried deep down dark to keep his son safe. Gary wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly, his hand running through his hair in rhythmic strokes that let him know it’d be okay. Lee dotted kisses to his throat to the sound of Gary’s laughter joining his, and all Lee could think was: damn. 

Damn, he gave pretty good advice. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
